Seafield Shoes
by inkk
Summary: Hi, me and my cousin, Teh Doink, wrote this for no reason. DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of it except Jordi, Ali, Mrs. Spangler, and the Plot.


"If it is so illegal to have an American Flag lay on the ground, why is it not illegal for Converse to make American Flag shoes?"

A golden haired, blue eyed Seinor of Seafield High stood up from her desk to ask a rousing, pointless question. The class, who was a loud, busty, full of humor group, began to laugh at Ali Taylor's humiliating moment.

"Ms.Taylor," Mrs.Spangler smiled. "You're a police intern and you're asking us?" The teacher then thought about this, and giggled.

"Well, no one there taught us that, so I thought someone'd know here." Ali sat back down, fixing her black hat. Her boyfriend, Tracey Sketchit, rolled his eyes with a smile as he doodled on his notebook.

"Nice question, intern-1." He said sarcastically.

"Ohhh yeah lamebrain, reeeeeeal nice," The crimson and black haired Jordi Wheeler said, "Gods, I wish I had my guns and gloves right now!"

"Ms.Wheeler, the precinct strictly said you can have them in school for emergencies, but keep them in your lockers. Everyone, take some time to, I guess, talk amongst yourselves while I go run off a few papers." Mrs.Spangler began to walk out of the large classroom, carrying many books, "Oh and Jordi, don't," She paused, putting the books down and ticking off her fingers, "Mutilate, Bomb, Harm, Destroy, or in any way use any type of weapon."

Jordi just pouted and nodded her head.

"Heh, you'd think by now they'd trust Senior High-Schoolers with their Police guns, but noooo way, stupid laws." Seto Kaiba smirked, slouching back with his 'attitude arm fold'.

"Oh shut up Hebius Dorkus, before I use my pen on youz!" Jordi smirked, whapping her boyfriend over the head and pulling out a pen, clicking it dangeriously.

"Yeah Kaib, I bet you'll bow down to me with this." Ali pulled out her pen, clicking it. A few moments later, a small "Poof" noise comes out of the front, and a little white flag pops out.

"Bang!" Ali reads the little fabric flag.

"WOOHOOO! BANG! FLAGGY FLAGGY!" Jordi yelled, running up and hugging the small white emblem. Seto rolled his eyes.

"You love that more than me?" He asked, doing puppy dog eyes.

"Don't do that, it makes you look insane," Jordi giggled at the expression on his face. Mrs.Spangler walked into the room again from the corridor, fresh new paper on top of the books.

"Ok, now you need to complete this." The teacher stepped over to the chalkboard, writing letter by letter, the words, "Pop Quiz."

"Uh! Do we Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave to?" Jordi whined, walking back to her seat and pouting, "Why can't we just go to target practice, I wanna use my M-16!"

"Now, now, you leave soon anyway, just please take this quiz, your grade will slip." Mrs.Spangler handed out the small math quizzes to each row of students. The class grew very quiet, the sound of pens and pencils clicking against the desk. The raven haired maroon eyed girl sighed and began her quiz. Ali was halfway done, but was stuck on a quite confusing question. She twirled the top of her pen slightly, staring out into space.

"Magic, poof. Magic, poof. Magic...wha?" Ali finally popped back into reality.

"Alex, you've finally cracked, okay, just hand over the pen and we'll veeeeery quickly get you to the sanitarium, okay?" Jordi said, grinning as Seto tried to keep his cold facade up, so he wouldn't laugh. The four of them finished their quizzes at the same time and handed them in.

"Can we go now?" Jordi asked, whining a little, "I wanna go to target practice!"

"Jords, EVERYTHING is target practice to you, cans, rocks, puppies, humans, you name it, you shoot it," Seto groaned.

A few long minutes later, the High School bell rang.

"Ah ha! 2:30. Time to PARTAY!" Ali jumped. She slammed her books together and stood up. Tracey was doodling again, grinning as he wrote nonsense. Seto was reading and Jordi was banging her head repeatedly on her desk. Ali took a glance over to Tracey's notebook.

"Coincidence is Subsidiary... Trace, I think you went a liiiiitle overboard with English 1..." She picked up the notebook, carefully examining the scriptures.

"I did not! I just uhm... oh man! I hate it when you're right..." Tracey mumbled, scrambling to grab his notebook back. Jordi stopped banging and bounced over to Seto.

"'Cha readin hun?" She asked.

"That book you were reading," He replied, carefully closing the book.

"OH! You mean _The Duke's Ballad_? COOL! Ok, come on, TARGET PRACTICE!" Jordi ran out the door with the three closely behind.

"LENNY, FRANKIE I MISSED YOU!" Jordi yelled, hugging her gun belt to her chest, "Oh, and youz too Luca and Vince!" She grabbed two black leather gloves that had diamond spikes on the knuckles.

"Only you would name your weapons," Seto said, patting her head softly as she clamped the belt buckle and put on the gloves, the spikes receding into the material. Ali and Tracey stepped over to their lockers.

"Hmm...30...12...6..." Ali exumed the combination. She then pulled it open, hoping nothing in it would fall. She'd hate to see her Beretta fall on the ground and actually shoot out a bullet.

"Ok." She lifted her police belt onto her waist, reaching into a pocket that was held in one of the holsters. "Trace, want a coffee cream?" Ali pulled out a small choclate bite from the holster.

"Yeah, I need something at this time." Tracey said, slowly approaching his girlfriend. He extended his hand softly. Ali moved hers in closer. She placed the candy in Tracey's palm.

"Thanks, I'm starved." He popped the coffee cream in his mouth. "Anytime, babe." Ali winked. She took his hand as the 4 interns walked out.

Jordi got into her black Viper, her _customized, _black Viper. It had a deep red dragon on the top, and had steely grey flames rising on the hood, and then on the trunk. She sat down on the black leather interior and admired the dark red dashboard and steering wheel, she quickly looked around in the glove compartment fishing around and grabbing her favorite _Theory of a Deadman_ CD. Jordi pushed the CD into the player, and suddenly the song _Better off _came on, blaring so that the other three could hear it even in their cars.

Seto watched her in his own black Spyder with a dragon and serpent intertwined on the top.

Ali was in her nicely punked up Mistubishi Lancer Evolution. It was a lime green, a blue wave on the side. Designs like the Independent Skateboards symbol, and other tatoo-like flourishes ran across it. She popped the windows down, playing _Saliva's Click Click Boom!_ with the sound all the way up. She was hoping none of the precinct's policemen would contact her at that moment.

Tracey hopped into his sporty silver Honda Accord, listening to _Nobody's Listening _by _Linkin Park_ over Jordi's music. He grabbed his

steering wheel, right on the gripped area.

The four drove to the precinct but were called at the same moment.

"She-Mutt,"

"CatFace,"

"Penguin,"

"Paddle,"

"Yeah, we're here." Ali said, picking up her radio transmitter.

"There's a report of an illegal drug heist on 23rd and Bank street, you need to head down there." A woman's voice shot out.

"We're on it." Tracey said, glaring over to the car next to him. Ali blinked back.

"Okay youz three, now, we needta be careful, I don' wanna get shot!" Jordi joked.

Old rustic apartments, and ugly alleyways lined 23rd street. The road was torn up by illegal street races, and littered by what looked like cigarettes, but might've been some other smoking drugs. Looking straight down the street as they drove, they caught eye on a group of dirty gangsters. Turning down the alleyway, and parking close together, they kept their eyes on the druggies as much as possible. They got their guns loaded, badges ready, and eyes set. Climbing fire exits, and hiding behind tall buildings, they were going to chase down the group.

"On 3, we take this circus down." Ali said, beginning to stalk towards the last building.

"1."

"2."

"3."

Jordi shot her gun, but off into another alley. Everything, the apartment dwellers, the 4 policemen, and even the convicts, grew quiet.

"You are under arrest for illegal drug trafficing." Tracey said, pointing his silenced pistol at the leader. "Oh shit guys, the cherry tops wanna preach to us." "Just keep your mouth shut and come with us, we'll be sure to meet your needs."Ali smirked.

"Oh my GOD Ali, do you seriously think they will? Oi...you're hopeless," Jordi muttered.

"Um...no Jords...isn't it called 'sarcasm'? I have no idea, I only use that language on a DAILY BASIS!" Ali said, not taking her eyes off of the gang.

"Okay, whatever, we need to stop talking, okay youz guyz, listen ta me." Jordi said in a 'gangsta' accent, "Youz need ta come wit' us." "And you can let go of those drugs, we'll take good care of them when we get to the station. Just a little burn, and they'll be out of their misery." Ali smiled sarcastcally. "Ok, this is pissing me off! Time to die cherry toppers!" The leader screamed. His group formed into a fighting postion, and charged. 3 of them fought, while Ali paused a moment to look at someone. She gasped. _"Tristan? Joey? What the hell!"_ She thought. "Youz needs ta go..." Joey said, pulling out a 9mm. The 3 who we're fighting watched as the three they we're fighting fell unconcious. Soon a loud gunshot rang out and again everything went quiet. Then another gunshot. Jordi had been hit twice, once on her upper right arm, and once in her upper left shoulder. "WOOOOAH SHIT!" Ali said.

"Well, I guess I wasn't joking huh?" Jordi asked before falling limp in Seto's outstretched arms. A vein in Seto's forehead twitched.

"YAH! YAH!" Ali grabbed her Beretta and shot a foot of some of the group members. They ran off, hoping not to be shot elsewhere.

"Grab the drugs, and let's GO!" Seto nearly screamed.

Soon the group were at the hospital, waiting as Jordi was getting the bullets in her arm and shoulder taken out. Seto had his long forgotten sheltered look on his face, and Tracey was trying to comfort Ali who was nearly in hysterics.

"Alexandra Taylor, Seto Kaiba, and Tracey Sketchit, the operation was a success, but we can only allow Mr. Kaiba in to see her because she needs her rest and wants to talk to him, oh, and you should know, there's a 50/50 chance that she'll slip into a coma tonight, so Mr. Kaiba I'll let you see her now." The doctor said.

"Jordi? You ok?" Kaiba said as he walked in and saw her propped up on some pillows and watching TV.

"Oh yeah Luva-boi, PERFECTLY fine, ok ok, yeah I feel better now, so come on and sit down, we can watch..." Jordi flipped through the channells, "EEE! Lord of the Rings: Return of the King! YAY!" Jordi giggled a little as Seto sat beside her on the bed and hugged her to his side, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm guessing you're not going to slip into a coma huh?" He asked good-naturedly.

"Nope, great thing is, I've had worse gunshot wounds in my life, so I'll be fine, now, let's either watch the movie, or make out, your choice," Jordi smiled.

"How about both?" He said.

"Kay!" Jordi said, and greedily kissed her boyfriend.

The next morning, the two woke up to two 'Awwwwww's' from the other two police intern's.

"Awwww.my ass, shut up, I gotta headache," Jordi muttered, standing up and walking into the bathroom and downing two painkillers.

"Not much of a morning person huh?" Ali asked loudly.

"Duh, and don't talk so loud!" Jordi rubbed her head and grabbed her pair of jeans the _Dave Matthews Band _Iong-sleeve shirt, and her fluffy white Field Stream sweatshirt that the two had brought her and walked into th bathroom to change. When she came out Seto went in and changed into his 'gravity-ignoring' as Jordi called it, white trenchcoat and a pair of jeans and a casual black silk shirt. When he walked back out, he saw Jordi slipping on a pair of blue and white Adidas sneakers over a pair of white footie socks.

"Okay, now can we go, I wanna go to...either target practice, Seto's house to watch movies, or the Arcade." Jordi said smiling.

The three looked at each other.

"Movies," The three said at once.

"Kay!" Jordi replied, following the three out the door.

When they had picked out a movie (_Scary Movie 3_) the three settled down on the large couch of Seto's large living room.

Jordi giggled as the small movie inside the movie came on.

Ali joined in when the guy was spinning around on the chair.

Tracey did when the guy threw up.

And finally Seto did when the ending came.

Jordi suddenly stopped laughing and clutched her shoulder. "Oww..."

"You OK Jords?" Seto asked her.

"Yeah fine I guess laughing too much makes it hurt, oh well, let watch," Jordi said, smiling dispite the small pain still in her shoulder.

Ali curled up like a lioness into Tracey's side and sighed contently as Seto wrapped his arms possessively around Jordi and burying his face in her hair.

"Love ya Set," Jordi sighed.

"Love you too," He replied. And the four sat in that position until they all fell asleep after watching various other movies including, _Lord of the RIngs: Return of the King, Anger Management, Spider-Man, _and_ Pirates of the Caribbean._


End file.
